Episode 51
EMPIRE Episode 51: Season 6 Guard: I see another island. Hydra: Yea, they're all over the place. Guard: Don't be a smart ass! (he hits Hydra on the head) Chris: Doesn't that get old? Hydra: What? Chris: Getting hit on top of the head. Hydra: I've just gotten used to it. Chris: Oh. McKenna: Let's go check out the island. Guard: Alright, let's go. Hydra: I really hope that there's no fighting. They dock and start heading into the island. Inferno and Jackal Jackal: You think they'll be surprised? Inferno: Maybe, but it's unlikely. Jackal: What do you think they're doing? Inferno: The boring stuff. We get the interesting stuff. Jackal: True. Let's just hurry up and get there. Inferno: Whatever you say. Group B Hydra: This looks like there's nothing here. Chris: Do you have to say that every time? Hydra: Mostly. McKenna: Let's keep going. Guard: As you wish. Before they get to the next part of the island, they see some men approaching. One of them is about 6'9 with a coat and a cigar in his mouth. The other is about 6'4, he has a big, metal glove on his left arm. Hydra: This ought to be interesting. McKenna: Just let them pass by. The men start walking by the crew, but Hydra decides that he wants to stop them. Hydra: Where do you think you're going? Both of them just ignore Hydra and keep walking. Hydra: Don't just ignore me! (he kicks at the one with the cigar, but he blocks the kick with his right hand) ???: Why do you wanna pick a fight, kid? Hydra: Because you ignored me. ???: That's a legit reason? Hydra: In my book it is. ???: Well, my name is Grayson. Hydra: Why are you telling me this? Grayson: Because I thought it was polite to tell you before I kick your ass. Hydra: Are you serious? Grayson: No, you're not worth my time. (he lets go of Hydra's foot) Hydra (thinking): Why does everyone say that! Flashback Cyanide: You don't get it do you? You are not worth fighting. Hydra: You don't care about me do you? Cyanide: No, I would gladly die to protect you, but you're just my wimpy little brother. Hydra: I'll destroy you! Cyanide: I'll be waiting for that day. Reality Hydra: I will kill you! (he kicks at Grayson a second time, this time with more power behind it. Grayson blocks the attack with his left hand this time) Grayson: Kid, I don't even know you, but you are pissing me off! (an explosion bursts out of his hand, sending Hydra flying into a tree) McKenna: What did you do that for, Hydra?! You made him mad now! Grayson: Come on kid, get back up and fight like a man, since you think you're so tough. Hydra (getting back up): What the hell was that? Grayson: My power. Do you still want to fight me? Hydra: Yes, I'm determined. Grayson: Alright, kid, give me your best shot. Group C Inferno: The signals detect a battle. Jackal: We might wanna get there faster. Inferno: Agreed. To be continued...